Barano kaori
Barano Kaori '(バラの香り ''Barano Kaori) is one of the Cures in Floral Precure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rose (キュアローズ''' Kyua Rōzu) ''Her catchphrase is ''Do your best''' (頑張って Ganbatte). She represents the Passion. History During Spring holidays, Kaori visited her grandmother who lives in a countryside. After work, Kaori went out to rest a little when a big cherry tree appears from nowhere. Then a girl goes out of this tree and falls on Kaori. But as soon as Jishin appears to take Flower Box, Nohara took Kaori's hand and sent her to the Sakura Kingdom. When Kaori feels that Nohara suffered, she decided to protect her. When they combine their hearts, a mysterious light, (the same that was in their dream, go out of their hand. This is the way she became the new Cure, Cure Rose Appearance Personality Koari is a girl who is always happy. She never thinks before acting. She is awkward and a little bit crazy: she adores having fun and making the parties. She is good at sport, at music, at drawing, and a little less at studies. Relationships Miasa Ame: 'She is friendly to Koari. She treats her well. [[Barano Haru|'Barano Haru]]: 'Koari's Grandmother. She is kind and very concerned about Koari, always giving useful advice to the girls when the situation is hard. Koari loves her grandmother so much that she told her about the Pretty Cure identity. Cure Rose Transformation Attacks Rose Tornado: ' is Cure Rose's main attack, that can only be used with the Rose Mirror. It appeared in ''episode 2. 'Rose Shoot: '''is Cure Rose's main attack, performed with the Rose Mirror and Flower Box. This attack is upgraded to Rose Shoot Max Power '''Rose Shoot Max Power: '''is Cure Rose's second main attack, performed with the Rose Mirror, Flower Box and The Passion Petals. '''Glitter Fleur: '''is Cure Rose's group attack that she performs with Cure Lys, where she needs the Flower Beat Box and the Passion Petals. It made its debut in episode 15. '''Spring Purification Shower: '''is Cure Rose's second group attack that she performs with Cure Lys, She needs the Flower Box and the Crystal Rose. It was seen for the first time in episode 38, where she needs to be in her Spring Form. '''True Love Shower: '''Her new attack that she can only use in her Lovely Form. It was seen for the first time in the movie Etymology '''Barano '(バラの''Barano) ''Bara''' (バラ) means Rose. No means "of". So Barano can mean "Of Rose" Kaori(香り'' Kaori)'' : '''means Flavor '''Barano Kaori means " The perfume of Roses" Songs Kaori's voice actor, Tokumitsu Yuka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Shimizu Kaori, who voices Sakurano Nohara. Trivia * Kaori shares her voice actress with Takashimizu Rina from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. * When Kaori becomes Cure Rose, her voice develops a notably more mature tone instead of her usual higher voice. * Kaori shares her name with Aino Kaori, Megumi's mother. * Kaori is the fourth Pretty Cure with an elderly person in the family after Yukishiro Honoka, Kasugano Urara and Hanasaki Tsubomi. *Kaori is the first lead Cure whose name starts with "K" *Cure Rose is the fourth lead Cure to represent flowers, the first being Cure Bloom, the second being Cure Blossom and the third being Cure Flora. *Kaori is the third Pretty Cure whose parents own a flower shop, preceded by Natsuki Rin and Hanasaki Tsubomi. * Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures